COMA BLACK
by ck-Chrr
Summary: [CONCLUÍDA] Guerra, Voldemort, Ginny, Lucius, Draco, sangue e amores impossíveis. Impossíveis de verdade.
1. a EDEN EYE pt I

__****

****

**COMA BLACK  
**_(Marilyn Manson)  
"Não existem crianças na Guerra."_

_por Ck-Chrr_

* * *

**Sinopse: **_Ele não tinha nada a perder, ela não tinha mais nada a ganhar. Como a luz não brilha sem a escuridão, ela buscava nele as trevas que iluminassem os resquícios de sua sanidade. E ele buscava apenas a ela, e isso era o bastante._

_**N/A IMPORTANTE**_: Essa não é uma fic feliz e o casal não é nada comum. Então, se você tem estômago fraco, NÃO LEIA. Eu não me responsabilizo por nada, estão avisados!

* * *

**_a) EDEN EYE pt. I_**

**__**

_My mouth was a crib and it was growing lies  
I didn't know what love was on that day_

Ele olhava para o corpo encolhido no canto da parede.  
  
Tão pequena.  
  
A pele branca reluzia à luz dos candelabros esquecidos na pedra fria, mantidos acesos apenas magicamente no ambiente tão úmido, e os grandes olhos castanhos encaravam-no com um medo surdo que tentava esconder-se por trás da falsa coragem grifinória. E os cabelos rubros como sangue pareciam poder queimar muito mais do que as velas quase mortas, se ousassem ser tocados.  
  
Ela não o reconhecia.  
  
Dia após dia, lá estaria ele encostado na porta de madeira apodrecida, trancada com feitiços impenetráveis sem o auxílio de uma varinha, e dia após dia ela o observaria como um gatinho assustado, que em poucos segundos transformaria-se em um leão pronto para atacá-lo e fugir dali a qualquer custo, qualquer custo...  
  
E ela avançaria com a fúria de tornados insandecidos, esmurrando seu peito e tentando movê-lo para longe da porta, com o mesmo resultado da brisa marinha em um rochedo impassível. Então, ele seguraria seus pulsos com força (mas não o suficiente para machucá-la), e manteria suas unhas sem corte longe do rosto de mármore que ela tão desesperadamente queria manchar.  
  
Até que ela desmoronaria, e ele estaria ali para segurá-la, para amparar seu corpo frágil antes que ele pudesse tocar o chão, para acariciar seus cabelos e dizer que tudo estaria bem, tudo estaria bem em breve... E ela olharia para cima com os olhos cintilando de lágrimas com tamanho ódio que outro seria vencido. Mas o ódio dela de nada adiantaria, uma vez que ele agüentaria firme como a rocha que deveria ser. Ele sentiria o rosto dela enterrando-se em seu peito, e os braços envolvendo seu pescoço, mas ele continuaria firme. Ele iria querer morrer com o toque suave das pontas dos dedos dela em seu pescoço, mexendo-se quase inconscientemente, mas estaria firme.  
  
Firme para desmoronar quando ela sussurrasse em seu ouvido que _queria morrer_, por favor, _por favor_, ele não poderia matá-la e estaria tudo bem?  
  
E nesse momento ele inclinaria-se para baixo, murmurando que ela nunca iria morrer, e beijaria seus lábios com a delicadeza do roçar de asas de uma borboleta, ao que ela responderia com a fúria de um incêndio descontrolado, conseguindo despedaçá-lo e ao mesmo tempo torná-lo mais completo do que jamais estivera.  
  
Ele sairia porque o tempo estava acabando, e ele precisava estar longe quando o outro viesse tomar posse do que lhe era de direito, e no outro dia, quando atravessasse a porta, lá estaria ela encolhida na parede novamente, contando as rachaduras na pedra antiga, esperando-o para o ritual sagrado onde ele morria e renascia e ela era sempre seu anjo, sua luz, sua única esperança...

_my heart's a tiny bloodclot  
I picked at it  
it never heals it never goes away_

Os gritos o estavam enlouquecendo.

Tudo o que ele podia fazer era apoiar-se na parede, esperando que ela pudesse oferecer-lhe a sustentação que suas pernas negavam-se a fornecer. Não estava adiantado, sabia que era o horário certo pois estivera contando os segundos em sua mente quando poderia vê-la de novo.  
  
Olhou para os sapatos desesperado, e viu a bandeja com o almoço medíocre espalhado pelo chão. Não se lembrava de tê-la deixado cair, mas, agora, não conseguia lembrar-se de mais nada, nada fazia sentido, apenas os gritos agudos perfurando seu cérebro e obrigando-o a arrombar a porta, a ser o herói pelo menos uma vez, a ser o herói _dela_...  
  
Ele não se moveu.  
  
Ele fincou as unhas na parede, sentindo o sangue escorrer como parte de sua alma pela pedra fria, apenas ouvindo, ouvindo, _ouvindo_... até que tudo parou.  
  
A porta se abriu, e a figura pálida e esguia a qual ele ainda não se acostumara, mesmo depois de tantos anos, dirigiu-se a ele com uma voz tão fria quanto a pedra na qual se encostava:  
  
- Lucius.  
  
- Milorde. - respondeu, colocando as mãos no bolso e tentando disfarçar o súbito tremor que percorreu-lhe o corpo, assim como a urgência incontrolável de entrar na sala.  
  
- Tome mais cuidado da próxima vez, Lucius. Em tempos como estes não se desperdiça comida. Afinal, nunca se sabe quem será o próximo a passar fome. - e com os olhos vermelhos cintilando, a criatura desapareceu antes que ele pudesse sequer pensar em uma resposta.  
  
_Voldemort sabia_.  
  
Voldemort sempre sabia.  
  
Fazendo um feitiço para trazer a bandeja de volta às suas mãos, com um quase imperceptível _"Malfoys não se ajelham"_ passando por sua cabeça, entrou na sala, sem nem mesmo dar-se ao trabalho de refazer todos os complicados feitiços para trancar a porta.  
  
E mais uma vez a bandeja foi ao chão.  
  
Sua pequena ruivinha, _sua_ Ginny estava mais uma vez encolhida em um dos cantos do lugar, mas dessa vez ela não era o animalzinho assustado. Ela era uma menininha soluçando incontrolavelmente, com os trapos que tinha por roupas destroçados, quase insuficientes para cobrir suas formas de mulher.  
  
Tudo o que ele queria era correr até ela, e deixar que as lágrimas fossem contidas no veludo negro de sua capa, deixar que seus sussurros fossem perdidos no vácuo invisível que os separava, até que ela se deixasse perder em meio aos braços dele, e nada mais importaria.  
  
Caminhou lentamente até ela, ouvindo-a balbuciar descontroladamente "_ele se esqueceu, ele se esqueceu.._", e parado a menos de dois passos, observando-a de cima, ela parecia tão pequena, tão indefesa.  
  
_Malfoys não se ajoelham_.  
  
Mas ela era sua virgem, sua deusa, e ele ajoelharia-se e a adoraria até o fim de seus dias. Ela era seu templo, inescrupulosamente violada e impunemente ferida.  
  
Ginny levantou os olhos excessivamente brilhantes para ele, com as lágrimas trilhando caminhos impenetráveis por suas faces, em um apelo mudo por qualquer coisa, qualquer um.  
  
- Ele se esqueceu.. - ela disse, desesperada, como se em três palavras todo o seu sofrimento pudesse ser dissertado.  
  
- Ele se esqueceu do quê? - respondeu, surpreendendo-se com a firmeza da própria voz.  
  
- O feitiço da memória... ele.. _ele se esqueceu_... - e nesse momento cada pedaço de seu coração que havia conseguido manter-se no lugar foi brutalmente arrancando pela desolação daquelas palavras. Pelo completo abandono, e ainda assim, o completo descaso. Ela não parecia ter muita certeza de quem a estava ouvindo, mas continuou a balbuciar como se a única forma de impedir a loucura fossem as palavras: - A cada vez que ele vinha, ele quebrava o feitiço... e eu me lembrava de tudo... de tudo... de repente. A dor... voltava toda de.. de uma só vez, e quando ele saía, tudo era vazio e tudo era simples e frio e fome. Mas então quando... quando ele voltava na próxima vez, eu sabia que o vazio não era vazio, e eu... eu não entendia!!! Ele me toca, e me usa, e depois simplesmente faz com que eu me esqueça e eu desejaria que pudesse me esquecer porque então a dor iria embora, e permaneceria apenas uma sombra distante do sofrimento, mas... - ela estava encolhida, agarrando os joelhos dobrados contra o corpo, falando para ninguém em particular, mas quando ele aproximou-se o suficiente para tocar-lhe os cabelos, ela levantou os olhos, e com um único olhar conseguiu destruir qualquer muralha que ele ainda pudesse conservar. - Mas então.... mas então eu não me lembraria de você, também. Então eu acho que é um trato justo.  
  
E ele ajoelhou-se, e ele não dava a mínima se Malfoys não se ajoelhavam, ele não queria mais ser um Malfoy, ele não queria mais ser merda nenhuma naquela guerra, ele apenas queria poder tocar a pele de mármore dela, e poder sentir o corpo magro contra o seu.  
  
Foi por isso que ele a abraçou.  
  
Foi por isso que ele permitiu que ela chorasse em seu ombro, como ninguém nunca tinha feito.  
  
Foi por isso que ele permitiu-se chorar também.  
  
Pelas impossibilidades e pelas proibições. Pela certeza de que Voldemort o estava castigando por sua imundície e sua falta de moral, pela certeza de que Voldemort não havia se esquecido de nada. Voldemort nunca se esquecia. E Voldemort sempre sabia. Por isso, não houvera a menor dificuldade para ele em ler nos olhos de seu mais fiel servo a cobiça pelo seu troféu de caça. _A última Weasley_. O último exemplar de pele de mármore salpicado em ouro e cabelos de fogo. Ele o estava castigando com o sofrimento dela, ele a deixara lembrar, e ele a deixara quebrada e em farrapos, e com equimoses por todo o corpo para lembrar-lhe de apenas uma coisa: ela pertencia a ele. Ginny Weasley pertencia a Voldemort, como antes pertencera a Tom Riddle, e isso era culpa dele também.  
  
- _Você é minha_. - e ele sabia que era uma mentira. - E você não vai morrer nunca. - e ele desejava com todas as suas forças que pudesse ser verdade.

_I burned all the good things in The Eden Eye  
we were too dumb to run too dead to die  
I burned all the good things in The Eden Eye  
we were too dumb to run too dead to die_ Ele estava tão cansado.

_Tão_...  
  
Suspiros presos em sua garganta e um coração que não conseguiria mais sangrar mesmo com olhos perfurando-o com tanto ódio.  
  
Ele lembraria para sempre daquele dia quando a sua pequena o olhou com ternura por trás de toda a dor, e agarrou-se a ele com tanta força quanto ele buscava a ela, vagando às cegas pela guerra, pelo mundo e pela vida.  
  
Ela entregara-se a ele tão completamente, mesmo com as manchas arroxeadas em sua pele denunciando que ela era propriedade do Lorde das Trevas. Mas em sua cabecinha de leoa ela nunca seria propriedade de ninguém, por mais que se aconchegasse no peito dele como um cãozinho em busca do dono.  
  
E ela murmurara quase sem perceber que o amava, que em meio às Trevas ele era a única corda que a impedia de cair no abismo, e ele não respondera porque estava ocupado demais tentando parar as próprias lágrimas.  
  
Foi naquele momento que ele considerou matá-la pela primeira vez.  
  
Olhando para a pele machucada, o lábio cortado, as mãos praticamente pele e osso agarrando a frente de suas vestes, ele pensou que seria tão... _simples_ acabar com a sua dor. Ela iria para o Paraíso, e teria para sempre seus cabelos brilhantes em cachos perfeitamente presos atrás da cabeça por lírios de verdade, um branco tão perfeito quanto o de sua túnica. Ela cantaria todas as canções religiosas, e louvaria a um Deus que há tempos estava surdo, enquanto ele estaria condenado ao Inferno para sempre.  
  
Então, a Ginny-anjo de seus sonhos levou uma das mãos à cabeça, soltando os lírios, e com um movimento de cabeça fez com que os cabelos de fogo espalhassem-se por todas as direções, com um sorriso maníaco brincando nos lábios. Ginny-anjo deu uma volta com os braços abertos, os lírios caindo como em câmera lenta até seus pés descalços, que os esmagaram sem piedade, enquanto o rubro de seus cabelos parecia espalhar-se por toda a túnica imaculadamente branca, agora tinta de alguma coisa que parecia-se assustadoramente com sangue. A Ginny-anjo dos sonhos continuava dançando alegremente, com as faces encovadas, os dentes negros e os cabelos desgrenhados, e todas as nuvens de algodão agora pareciam ter-se transformado em uma escuridão aterradora, e a única coisa que restava da visão original eram os lírios esmagados no chão.  
  
Ele apertou-a mais contra o peito, e quando ela levantou o rosto manchado pelas lágrimas e encontrou os olhos dele como geleiras derretendo-se sem trégua, pareceu assustar-se, e tocou os lábios dele com os seus levemente, quase respeitosamente.  
  
Ele colocou uma das mãos em sua nuca e beijou-a como se fosse a última vez, sentindo o gosto do sangue dela em sua boca, escorrendo levemente do lábio aberto, e desejou que o mundo parasse naquele exato instante.  
  
E ele adormeceu assim, sentindo a pele machucada roçando contra a sua, e os cabelos emaranhados enroscando nos dedos que ele corria distraidamente pela nuca dela. O mundo seria tão bom se tudo pudesse ser simples assim... Mas ele nunca fora bom, e ele nunca seria digno de um mundo que valesse mais que os dejetos de seus elfos domésticos. Ele não era digno de Ginny, ele não era digno sequer de sua própria vida, que já não era grande coisa.  
  
Ele não era digno... do chão frio, e do calor do corpo dela que fazia tudo tão certo. Ele não era digno de dormir.. com ela nos braços... enquanto havia uma guerra, lá fora.. Lá fora...  
  
Que ela ficasse lá fora, _só por hoje_...

* * *

**N/A:** Ok, **ISSO NÃO É O FINAL**. Eu pretendia fazer uma song de um capítulo mesmo, mas como ela acabou ficando muito grande, eu resolvi dividir para publicar. Vão ser quatro ou cinco capítulos, e eu estou trabalhando no terceiro agora. (e por isso a demora com _Abracadabra!_, desculpeeeem... uu). Para ser sincera com vocês... eu publiquei esse capítulo só de fogo! XDDD Então eu não sei quando os outros saem.. provavelmente quando eu escrever a fic inteira. Foi mais um teste para saber se alguém ia conseguir ler uma Lucius/Ginny. Conseguiram? Reviews são muito bem vindas e aceleram o próximo capítulo! 


	2. a EDEN EYE pt II

__****

****

**COMA BLACK  
**_(Marilyn Manson)  
"Não existem crianças na Guerra."_

_por Ck-Chrr_

* * *

_**a) EDEN EYE pt II**_  
__

_This was never my world  
you took the angel away  
I'd kill myself to make everybody pay  
This was never my world  
you took the angel away  
I'd kill myself to make everybody pay_

Ele se sentia como um escultor. Ou um pintor. Alguma espécie de artista, contemplando sua obra-prima e por algum infortúnio sendo obrigado a vendê-la. Irônico, ele imaginava, esse tipo de metáfora, uma vez que dinheiro nunca seria motivo para desfazer-se de algo que amasse. Mas ele amava sua pintura-escultura, oh, amava sim, e ver mãos alheias passeando pela superfície de barro (porque é claro que era disso que ela era feita, _barro barro barro_ e pó de estrelas) e tocando-a e moldando-a e possuindo-a era a morte. Por isso ele fechava os olhos, e ele aguardava em silêncio do lado de fora, e quando enfim conseguisse reavê-la, ela seria a mesma. As mesmas formas, a mesma tinta cor-de-rosas-e-vinho-e-fogo tingindo os lábios e os cabelos cuidadosamente implantados, tão cuidadosamente que pareceriam quase reais. Ah, a sua obra-prima, a _sua_ obra de arte, e mesmo assim ele poderia contar as impressões digitais que não eram suas e logo ali no pescoço, é claro que ele não havia pintado essa feia mancha, nem essas linhas finíssimas que poderiam passar por arranhões na pele fresca facilmente. Ela ainda era sua, mas ao mesmo tempo tão completamente perdida que ele sentia uma repulsa irrefreável e o estômago revirando-se, enjoado com toda aquela sujeira, aquela imundície nojenta...  
  
Este não era o seu mundo.  
  
E ao mesmo tempo... que outro mundo poderia ser seu, _Lucius_, que outro mundo além da sujeira, imundície, _imoralidade_... Você, que dizia ser o refinado senhor (_senhor!_ que piada...) das altas rodas, saindo em cruzeiros pelos países tropicais quase desconhecidos durante a depressão da guerra enquanto todo mundo se matava por aqui. Você, que sabia fugir tão facilmente, agora não conseguia sequer mover-se para tocar a garota (porque toda a arte de seu mundo convergia para a garota, e isso não poderia ser diferente) e, admita, isso porque ela o _enoja_...  
  
Mesmo assim, agora você não poderia mais fugir, não é? Porque você sabe que quando ela levantar os olhos, isso, exatamente como está fazendo agora, você vai ser obrigado a esquecer tudo que há de trevas nessa masmorra empoeirada, de forma que tudo o que restará será a luz dela, e então seu amor ofusca todo e qualquer sentimento baixo e nocivo que possa passar pela sua mente, mas _eles passam_...  
  
Ele sentia as mãos tremendo convulsivamente, e colocava-as no bolso, como se isso fosse mudar alguma coisa.  
  
Calem a boca, seus merdinhas, porque ela é minha e nada mais importa.  
  
E então ele caminhava lentamente, como sempre fazia, e pegava as mãos dela nas suas, e novamente o ritual começava, novamente ele era o bruxo, o mago, e ela era sua princesa para ser encantada.  
  
As suas palavras mágicas que na verdade não possuíam magia alguma seriam sussurradas nos ouvidos dela, até que ela se acalmasse, e agora não importava mais que às vezes os olhos dela estivessem perdidos por algum feitiço da memória (que agora era aplicado sem padrão algum) e aí ele sabia que ela não fazia idéia de quem ele era, ou porque ele a tratava com tamanha ternura. Não fazia mais diferença distinguir os momentos de cortante lucidez da loucura do esquecimento, porque ela mesma aprendera a confiar. E mesmo quando o rosto dele era apenas mais um rosto irreconhecível, assim que suas mãos tocassem a pele fria, ela se entregaria completamente, e ele não era um desconhecido, ele era.. ele era aquele que a amava, mesmo que ela não conseguisse se lembrar que o amava também.  
  
-- Amo você, amo você, amo você... -- ele sussurraria em seus cabelos, até que não conseguisse ouvir mais a própria voz, e apenas a corrente elétrica passando dele para ela embalasse o pequeno corpo quase adormecido contra o seu. -- _Amo voc_...  
  
E perdoe-me por às vezes desejar que estivesse morta. _I would have told her then  
she was the only thing  
I could love in this dying world  
but the simple word "love" itself  
already died and went away _

-- Como você me ama?  
  
-- Perdão?  
  
Aquela fora a primeira vez que ela lhe dirigira uma pergunta direta, ele se lembrava. Ele estivera segurando-a nos braços, como sempre, achando que ela estava adormecida há tempos, e a pergunta repentina, sem o ínfimo traço de sono na voz, surpreendeu-o mais do que ele imaginava que poderia.  
  
-- Como você me ama.  
  
A lucidez nas palavras era cortante, e por algum motivo ele sentiu-se intimidado, como se a frágil flor de estufa que estivera cultivando há meses de repente voltasse a ser a rosa selvagem que ele encontrara no primeiro dia. Porém, o modo como os dedos dela continuavam brincando distraidamente com a mão que ele tinha pousada em seu ventre, apesar dos olhos parados e inexpressivos, fez com que ele pensasse na pergunta.  
  
É claro que poderia dissertar sobre todas as maneiras já catalogadas de se amar alguém, ou pelo menos grande parte delas, conhecimento adquirido pelo grande número de romances que lera em sua adolescência (alguns deles até mesmo livros trouxas, o que ele não admitiria nem em seu túmulo), pelas conquistas que fizera, pelas vezes que se deixara apanhar e por todos os seus acertos e por todos os erros que cometera.  
  
Mas agora, quando Lucius Malfoy pensava em amor, tudo o que vinha em sua mente era o nome dela.  
  
Ginny.  
  
O amor se resumia em uma única palavra, e ele nunca seria capaz de explicar a alguém _como_ a amava, uma vez que não poderia imaginar outro modo de se amar alguém além da falta desesperada, das entranhas se revirando quando ouviu a voz dela, do sonho acordado que às vezes figia-se pesadelo.  
  
Nunca poderia fazer ninguém entender. Nunca poderia colocar em palavras o que sentia, o modo como o leve roçar das pontas dos dedos dela nas costas de sua mão era o suficiente para o mundo parecer perfeito, e a explosão louca que sentia a cada vez que a beijava, ainda que pudesse passar horas apenas observando o cachinho que se formava naquela mecha que sempre insistia em escapar de seus cabelos até o rosto salpicado de sardas adoráveis.  
  
Ninguém nunca iria saber o que era amar Ginny.  
  
Se ele perguntasse a ela, por sua vez, o que entendia por amor, ela diria que não sabia. E então ficaria silenciosa por um bom tempo, e ele iria achar que ela estava partindo para longe de seu alcance novamente, mas ela apenas estaria pensando que não sabia mesmo dizer o que era amor, mas sabia que quando ele dizia que tudo iria ficar bem, e era a única pessoa que conseguia fazê-la acreditar que realmente iria...  
  
Amar alguém deveria ser algo muito próximo disso.

* * *

Ele era um marinheiro em alto mar observando a tempestade iminente que iria destruir seu pequeno barco.  
  
Ele observara os sinais, ele olhara para as águas e para o céu, mas recusara-se a acreditar que seu oceano deveria ser perturbado tão cedo. Ele sabia que a tempestade estava chegando, e tudo o que pedia era um pouco mais de tempo, apenas um pouco mais de tempo para despedir-se da brisa salgada que acariciava seu rosto tão suavemente.  
  
A tempestade nunca veio, e todos os seus castelos de areia foram demolidos por um furacão.  
  
-- Por quanto tempo que você achou que isso poderia continuar? -- e ele ouviu nas palavras quase cuspidas o tom de desprezo que ele próprio ensinara.  
  
-- Eu não sei do que você está falando.  
  
-- Não sabe do que eu estou falando? _Não sabe_? Pois bem, eu vou explicar, uma vez que você parece ser tão inocente, não é? O Lorde das Trevas fez um certo comentário durante a reunião há cinco minutos atrás. Oh, não se preocupe, mais ninguém conseguiu entender o que ele quis dizer.A reunião, é claro, a qual você não compareceu, ocupado com os seus importantíssimos compromissos que até agora não renderam o menor resultado para a nossa causa...  
  
-- Eu nunca pensei que de todas as pessoas você pudesse ser iludido dessa maneira pelo poder. Pelo falso poder.  
  
-- O poder nunca é falso, e você é o responsável por isso! Ou devo lembrar-lhe quais eram os meus planos antes de toda essa palhaçada de "voc _vai_ juntar-se à nossa causa!"? _Eu_ não queria nada disso. Mas, bem, papai, agora _é_ a nossa causa.  
  
-- Nunca foi nossa, Draco. Nós temos realidades muito diferentes. E eu me sinto desapontado ao afirmar que a idéia que eu fazia da sua parece totalmente equivocada, agora.  
  
-- As pessoas mudam. Às vezes elas são obrigadas a mudar.  
  
-- Você não pode me culpar pelas suas escolhas erradas. E muito menos exigir de mim que siga o mesmo caminho.  
  
-- Mas a culpa _é sua_!!! A culpa é sua, e você sabe! E agora você está contaminado com os ideais boêmios pelos quais você tanto me acusava, e você se acha no _direito_ de me dar alguma lição!?  
  
Lucius abaixou a cabeça, massageando as têmporas, e quando levantou os olhos encontrou os do filho impassíves, cintilando por trás da máscara de ódio.  
  
-- O que você espera de mim? -- perguntou, mal movendo os lábios.  
  
-- Você sabia que mamãe foi para a França? Faz quase um mês, agora, e você _nem ao menos notou_.  
  
-- Nós estamos em guerra. Faz muito mais de um mês que eu não piso em casa.  
  
-- Hipócrita.  
  
-- Eu não vou correr para a França atrás da sua mãe, Draco. As coisas não funcionam assim. E você não é mais uma criança mimada, então pare de se comportar como uma!  
  
-- Não existem crianças na guerra.  
  
-- Esta discussão não levará a lugar algum. Saia.  
  
Lucius observou o filho estreitar os olhos e cruzar os braços desafiadoramente. Quando levantou-se, pronto para indicar a porta para o garoto, ele falou.  
  
-- Eu estou indo, também.  
  
Passou os dedos pelos cabelos longos e virou-se para encarar o filho.  
  
-- Indo para onde? -- perguntou, quase em um sussurro, e poderia jurar que viu o antigo medo transparecer nos olhos de Draco. Mas o garoto aprendera que era estupidez ter medo do pai desde os cinco anos.  
  
-- França. Falar com mamãe. Ela vai processar você por adultério, e eu creio que somado às acusações de pedofilia que o Ministério vai mover contra você, a fortuna passa inteira para nós. Você vai ser um velho abandonado e sem dinheiro, e eu vou fugir dessa loucura e freqüentar todo tipo de praia paradisíaca enquanto você apodrece numa cela gelada. E tudo porque você é um velho tarado que não pôde conter sua luxúria!!!  
  
Lucius sentiu todo o sangue subindo-lhe à cabeça, e com uma voz quase inaudível, murmurou:  
  
-- _Cale a sua maldita boca_...  
  
Mas Draco não estava ouvindo.  
  
-- Ah, mas eu entendo, papai. Ela estudou em Hogwarts na minha época, você sabe, é claro. Ela tem idade para seu minha _irmã mais nova_! Mas eu a vi na escola, e eu até mesmo cheguei a conhecê-la, sabia? Sim, eu a conheci _muito bem_. É, _papai_, a sua bonequinha, isso mesmo. E você está disposto a jogar toda a sua família fora por uma putinha maltrapilha!!!  
  
O garoto levou a mão instintivamente ao rosto quando sentiu o impacto do tapa, mas levou alguns minutos para processar o que estava acontecendo. Em seus dedos frios, a marca das costas da mão de Lucius latejava, e mais do que tudo a humilhação queimava sua alma. Olhou para cima e o pai estava totalmente descomposto, a fúria tomando conta de cada célula de seu corpo, os olhos brilhando como os de uma fera insandecida.  
  
-- E agora você levanta a mão para o seu próprio filho. Eu estou indo para a França. Você pode vir comigo, e depois nós voltamos para cá, ou você pode trocar tudo pela garota, que você sabe que nunca, nunca será sua. Ela irá morrer antes de Voldemort libertá-la, e Voldemort irá matá-lo antes de cedê-la a você.  
  
Lucius parecia confuso, mas Draco não dava a mínima. Foi em direção à porta, pronto para abandonar o quarto e cuidar dos preparativos da viagem, e antes de sair, de costas para o pai, murmurou:  
  
-- Sabe, pai. Eu amo você. -- ele virou-se para encontrar o olhar assombrado e totalmente descomposto de Lucius, e disse, enquanto saía: -- Mas eu não poderia lamentar menos se você estivesse morto.

* * *

**N/A**: Perdão pela demora do capítulo!!! Perdão, perdão! A vida anda atribulada ultimamente, não vou prometer que não vai acontecer de novo porque eu não tenho certeza se vou poder cumprir, mas vou fazer o possível! Rosas e chocolate para **Claire R. Black** (adoro reviews enormes, não se acanhe em escrever outras!! E eu fiquei... ahn... OO lendo sua review!! Obrigada, querida! Obrigada MESMO! Você gosta de Marylin Manson? E Tom/Ginny É O QUE HÁ, ainda vou escrever uma... ou quem sabe enfiar na minha fic-autobiografia-do-Voldie... ), **Cecilia**, **Hannah Hyde Malfoy **(você tem uma Gin/Lucius, moça? Quero ler! ) e **Vivian Malfoy** (obrigada! _Abracadabra! _anda meio morrida, mas não abandonei, não!! Pretendo atualizar no domingo, no máximo até o fim dessa semana! Não esqueça dela! ). Acho que a fic vai ter mais dois ou três capítulos... Já estou escrevendo os últimos! Obrigada pra todo mundo, reviews são muitíssimo bem vindas! 


	3. a EDEN EYE pt III

**COMA BLACK   
**_(Marilyn Manson)   
"Não existem crianças na Guerra."_

_por Ck-Chrr_

* * *

**_a) EDEN EYE pt. III_**

_This was never my world   
you took the angel away   
I'd kill myself to make everybody pay   
This was never my world   
you took the angel away   
I'd kill myself to make everybody pay_

Assim que ele entrou, ela soube que alguma coisa estava errada. Talvez fosse seu passo apressado e o modo ligeiramente angustiado e desesperado como ele a beijou assim que chegou perto o suficiente para tocá-la. Talvez fossem apenas seus olhos.

Quando seus lábios se separaram, ele estava ligeiramente ofegante e ela percebeu a leve umidade nas raízes de seus cabelos, e uma gota solitária de suor que escorria por sua testa, passando pelas duas rugas quase invisíveis.

Pela primeira vez ela se deu conta de como ele era velho.

Não no sentido depreciativo da palavra, mas com a antiguidade reluzente e a simples sabedoria que só os velhos podiam ter. Ela poderia quase tocar as tristezas acumuladas e os anos vividos que apenas poderia sonhar nas vibrações deliciosas de sua voz quando ele sussurou, de encontro a seus cabelos:

-- Preciso de você, Ginevra. Preciso de você, agora, _agora_... -- e era lindo o modo como seu sotaque francês quase imperceptível conseguia dar ao nome dela uma entonação que poderia fazer com que ela se esquecesse de como o detestava. Saindo dos lábios dele, qualquer palavra poderia ressoar ao refinamento de vinhos e sedas caras.

Ela permitiu que as mãos dele deslizassem pela sua pele lisa e absolutamente jovem, que seus dedos percorressem as trilhas marcadas a sangue por Tom... E se quando Tom a tocava ela poderia sentir a tensão de uma corda de violino esticando-se ao limite, Lucius tinha as mãos de um pianista.

Sim, meu querido, meu amor... Cante nossa música, _toque o meu réquiem_...

Ela sentia cada centímetro de seu corpo que antes fora ferido, arranhado e tomado a força render-se à suavidade e derreter-se em meio à delicadeza respeitosa. E conforme ele a beijava desesperadamente ela sentia-se afogar nele, ela _queria_ afogar-se nele...

Mas não podia deixar de sentir a escuridão sorrateira dizendo-lhe que seus beijos tinham o amargo gosto de despedida.

* * *

-- Você vai me deixar.

Ele não respondeu, e não havia resposta melhor.

* * *

A estação estava mortalmente silenciosa, mas o som de seu próprio coração batendo acelerado em seus ouvidos fez com que Lucius ignorasse.

Sentiu que suas pernas estavam caminhando quase que automaticamente até a plataforma onde Draco estava parado de costas, sozinho.

_Nenhum trem, ninguém além dos dois na estação inteira_.

Conforme foi se aproximando, Draco virou-se para encará-lo e Lucius precisou reprimir uma exclamação ao ver o rosto angustiado e a profunda _dor_ nos olhos do garoto.

E tudo estava se movendo tão... _devagar_.

-- Você veio. -- disseram os lábios de Draco, e o som se perdeu em algum lugar no meio do caminho. Ele estava vestindo preto. Preto dos pés à cabeça, e Lucius não fazia idéia do que isso significava, e _porqu_ ele sabia que significava alguma coisa.

Do meio do Inferno diretamente para a França dali a dez minutos. Seriam os _únicos_ passageiros?

-- Eu vim. -- e ele não conseguia escutar as próprias palavras. -- O trem não está atrasado...? Ele já não... não deveria estar aqui? -- e olhar ao redor parecia tão difícil, porque sua cabeça estava _tão pesada_. Pressão baixa, talvez. Ou apenas uma terrível... _vertigem_.

Plataformas de embarque e desembarque abandonadas. Silêncio. Uma cidade fantasma, ou apenas uma cidade em guerra. _Silêncio gritando em seus ouvidos._

-- E a Weasley? -- o tom de Draco era a neutralidade forçada à qual Lucius já se acostumara, mas seria apenas sua vista piscando ou haviam lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto? Luz explodindo em pontos aleatórios no ar, constelações ganhando vida e desaparecendo quase instantaneamente.

-- Nós somos Malfoys, Draco. Malfoys não caem golpeados por Weasleys.

Seria o barulho das rodas contra os trilhos? Diabos, Lucius, controle-se.

-- Malfoys não caem.

Caindo no vazio.

-- _Pai_... -- e dessa vez ele tinha certeza, as lágrimas estavam lá. Trilhando córregos nas bochechas de mármore de Draco. Olhos brilhando, braços envolvendo seu corpo e de repente ele estava sentindo as lágrimas molhando sua capa.

Lucius ainda era mais alto, afinal.

E o rosto quente de Draco contra seu ombro, o apito frenético em sua mente dizendo que alguma coisa estava terrivelmente errada, e havia tanto a ser dito, e as palavras eram tão pequenas e tão inúteis.

-- Pai.. -- Lucius ouviu a voz embargada em seu pescoço mais uma vez, e agora estava achando difícil manter-se de pé.

O apito do trem e a estação rodando, rodando.

Braços envolvendo-o mais forte, e ele não sabia mais se Draco tinha dez anos ou vinte, ele era novamente o pai modelo, ele poderia tentar ser o herói mais uma vez e ele... ele sabia que falharia miseravelmente como falhara anos atrás, ele iria falhar como falhara com Ginny, ele iria falhar como falhara em esconder cada uma de suas fraquezas quando elas estavam bem diante dos olhos de todos. Só que ninguém queria ver.

O ato de amar se dá através dos defeitos mais nojentos. Regar rosas é mais fácil que enfrentar demônios.

Vento enfunando sua capa conforme o trem se aproximava.

Veludo negro agitando-se na estação, eles eram tão parecidos e estavam tão perto agora, ainda que Lucius sentisse o abismo separando-os bem diante de seus pés.

-- Você... -- Draco afastou-se apenas o suficiente para poder olhá-lo nos olhos. Olhos cinzentos, seus próprios olhos cinzentos no espelho, e as lágrimas os deixavam tão bonitos. Ele estava chorando também? -- Você...

O trem estava parando.

-- Draco, está tudo bem. -- portas abrindo-se do seu lado, mas ninguém estava ligando. -- Nós vamos conseguir chegar em um acordo.

-- Não, Lucius. _O acordo já foi feito._ -- em uma voz desconhecida e vinte varinhas apontadas para seu peito.

Nesse momento, alguém deveria ter acelerado seu filme, porque de repente tudo estava tão rápido. Feitiços para prenderem suas mãos, declarações formais, _você está sob custódia do Ministério da Magia, Lucius Malfoy_.

Mãos agarrando seus braços e arrastando-o para algum lugar, mas ele não podia ir agora, agora não...

Porque Malfoys não abandonam um filho soluçando no chão.

_I burned all the good things in The Eden Eye   
we were too dumb to run too dead to die   
I burned all the good things in The Eden Eye   
we were too dumb to run too dead to die_

Ela estava esperando alguém, mas não sabia quem era.

Essa pessoa deveria estar ali. Essa pessoa já deveria ter vindo, e quando ela pensava que talvez nunca mais viesse, sentia seu coração saltar uma batida, e seu peito ficava tão, tão apertado que ela tentava parar de respirar para não sufocar. O ar era ácido clorídrico invadindo seus pulmões, sua garganta estava fechada e as lágrimas escorriam livres pelo seu rosto, e o que mais doía...

O que mais doía era que ela não conseguia _nem ao menos se lembrar_.

Ela estava usando um vestido amarelo quase novo. A barra e a parte de trás estavam sujas, uma vez que ela estava sentada no chão imundo, e ela estava descalça. Isso estava errado, assim como os botões nas costas do vestido amarelo completamente destroçados, e uma parte na frente brutalmente rasgada. Ela gostava do vestido, gostava de verdade. Lembrava levemente contos de fadas, e fazia com que ela parecesse uma quase-princesa, e quando ela fechava os olhos, via um anjo vindo até ela, todo luz e calor.

Mas aquele rasgo e os botões e seus pés descalços estavam errados. E disso ela não queria se lembrar, porque à menor tentativa, sentia o ar ficando mais denso de novo e sua pele ficava fria e morta, como que a sensação de uma cobra gelada deslizando ameaçadoramente por cada centímetro de sua pele.

Ela gostava de cobras, quando era menor.

Ela achava as cobras engraçadas, e sempre ficava encantada com os olhos profundos e as pupilas verticais, até Ron lhe ensinar que cobras eram ruins. Cobras eram demônios venenosos, e ela iria crescer para ser uma leoa, como todos eles.

Tinha algum significado maior nisso tudo, mas, de novo, ela não conseguia se lembrar.

...Tinha alguma coisa de errado _com ela_.

Ela sabia que tinha alguma coisa terrivelmente errada com tudo aquilo, que garotinhas como ela (e ela não se lembrava desde quando voltara a pensar em si mesma como "garotinha") não deveriam ficar em masmorras frias e imundas, e serem obrigadas a comer no mesmo lugar onde defecavam, e alguém deveria limpar tudo aquilo, alguém deveria trazer comida, alguém deveria vir e dizer que _iria ficar tudo bem_, porque ela precisava ouvir essas palavrinhas tão desesperadamente, e ela estava com tanta fome e alguém deveria trazer...

E era aí que vinha a realização.

Ela estava esperando por ele. Seu anjo de cabelos platinados que a tornara princesa e prometera que um dia derrotaria o dragão. E então ela percebia que estava chorando desesperadamente, e ela não se importava se ao se jogar de bruços no chão o cheiro das fezes e a imundície aderindo ao seu rosto eram quase insuportáveis, ela estava totalmente quebrada, e não aguentava mais ter seu coração colado com falsa-segurança-memória-apagada para logo em seguida cair em um abismo ainda mais fundo que o anterior.

Ela achava que não fazia diferença, antes. Achava que estava tudo bem se ela não se lembrava, porque a segurança quente e protetora de que ele _viria_ estava sempre ali.

Mas agora ela conseguia se lembrar porque o ar era mais denso e porque o ácido clorídrico impregnava suas narinas.

_Ele não iria nunca mais voltar_.

E quando a porta de madeira velha e podre abriu-se lentamente, ela também se lembrou com uma pontada dolorosa bem no meio do coração porque vestidos rasgados e botões arrebentados eram errados.

Era errado garotinhas de cabelo vermelho servirem de prostitutas para o Lorde das Trevas.

Ela sentiu o ar ficar mais pesado quando ele entrou, e nem ao menos se deu ao trabalho de levantar os olhos.

-- Não vai ver a surpresa que eu arrumei para você hoje? -- ela ouviu as palavras sussurradas no tom frio que ela já conhecia de todos os seus pesadelos, mas por algum motivo ele conseguiu arrepiá-la mais do que deveria.

...Aquela era a voz dos pesadelos. A voz dos pesadelos _não era a voz real_. A voz dos pesadelos não era Lorde Voldemort.

Virou a cabeça mal se atrevendo a focalizar os olhos na figura encostada displicentemente na porta fechada.

-- O que um feitiço bem feito não faz. -- e o garoto passou os dedos pelos cabelos escuros desalinhados e começou a andar até ela, com alguma coisa levemente felina em seu andar.

Ela sentou-se desajeitadamente e encolheu-se o mais que pôde no canto da parede.

-- Lucius e eu tivémos conversas interessantíssimas. -- ele sorriu e abaixou-se para olhá-la nos olhos. -- E então, Ginny? O que você achou quando conheceu _meu antigo eu_? -- ele abriu um sorriso ainda maior e segurou firmemente seu queixo para que ela não pudesse desviar o olhar.

Ron queria que ela fosse uma Leoa, mas ela não conseguiu impedir-se de fechar os olhos o mais apertado que pôde. E no instante seguinte sentiu os lábios macios cobrindo os seus, e por mais que estivesse apertando os olhos, as lágrimas escorriam por toda parte.

-- Você é um assunto bem comum nas altas rodas dos Comensais, Ginevra. -- ele apoiou os braços na parede, envolvendo sua cintura e encarou-a enquanto ela mordia o lábio e tentava por tudo não começar a soluçar. Ela se lembrava o suficiente para saber que não queria vê-lo nervoso. -- Na verdade -- ele aproximou os lábios de seu ouvido. --, eu e Lucius andamos discutindo pontos que você iria adorar.

Ela enrijeceu e apoiou-se na parede, tentando empurrá-lo com os joelhos quando sentiu uma mão fria deslizando por sua pele, entrando pelo corte no vestido. Porém, ele segurou-se firmemente em sua cintura e ela sentiu logo em seguida os lábios frios no seu pescoço:

-- Não faça isso, Ginny... você sabe como nós dois podemos nos dar _tão bem_. -- ela estava soluçando incontrolavelmente agora, e murmurava palavras atropeladas sem sentido enquanto sentia os dedos longos tocando suas costas e a boca dele aproximando-se cada vez mais da sua.

-- Por favor... por favor, por favor... Ele...

-- Ele quem, Ginny? -- ela estava sendo empurrada para deitar no chão, e nem sequer estava tentando impedir.

-- Ele disse... -- ela estava soluçando tanto que era difícil pronunciar as palavras. -- Ele disse que..

-- Eu estou ouvindo. -- ele segurou firmemente o decote do vestido e destroçou completamente o que ainda restava dele.

Ela levantou os braços para cobrir-se, mas ele segurou seus pulsos apertados contra o chão e ocupou-se em beijar seu pescoço. Ela estava chorando tanto que quase não se dava conta do que estava acontecendo.

-- O que ele disse, Ginny? -- ele sussurrou, mas ela não estava conseguindo falar. Ele selou seus soluços com um longo beijo, do qual ela detestou cada segundo. -- O que ele disse?

-- Ele disse... -- serpentes percorrendo sua pele. -- _Ele disse que eu era dele_!!

E ela desabou em soluços ainda mais fortes, sentindo o corpo dele pesando dolorosamente contra o seu, e ouvindo sua voz doce entoando uma canção de ninar em seus ouvidos enquanto tornava seus piores pesadelos reais. _Mais uma vez_.

* * *

**N/A: **Hummm... e aí, povo? O que vocês acharam? Reviews? XDD Se eu continuar no mesmo ritmo, semana que vem deve sair o próximo capítulo, que, por acaso, é o último. .

**N/A2: **Serviço de agradecimentos XD: **Hrosskel** (hum... Draco é um garoto malvado.. Atualizações andam meio precárias, né? Mas eu faço o possível! XP), **EngelyMalfoy** (eu também -AMO- Draco e o Tio Lucius! Hum... coloquei eles de novo! O que você achou? XD), **May Malfoy **(MAY? O.o  Acho que eu conheço você, hein, moça! Huauhauahuahua....), **Vivian Malfoy **(heya, mais uma manteiga deretida! Bem vinda ao clube..! XDD), **Claire R. Black **(Mais uma review! T-T  XD Bom, eu acho que eu também estou com dó do Lucius u.u Meio insano isso, uh? Huahauahua... Nah, eu nunca li nada Fred/Ginny, posso ver sua fic? auhauauh XDD... Mas Ron/Ginny é lindo u.u  Apesar do Ron ser um babaca ¬¬UUU E de novo obrigaaada, se você continuar com essas reviews vou acabar te respondendo por email, moça! XD), **Shadow Maid **(Huahuahuah... TIO LUCIUS YEAH! É, eu sei, matar ele é uma graaaande tentação... eu matei em uma outra fic minha! hauahuahaua E... hum....... -olhar desconfiado- o que você quer dizer com VENDER o Draco pra você? -abraçando Draco com ar possessivo-) e **Dark Motoko Hell **(Brigada, moça! . Affe, preciso ler a sua, né? u.u Esqueci, desculpa... Mas eu passo lá e te deixo uma eview, oks? XD)! Valeu poooovo! Garrafinhas de chocolate com licor pra todo mundo!! XDDD


	4. b APPLE OF DISCORD

**COMA BLACK  
**_(Marilyn Manson)  
"Não existem crianças na Guerra."_

_por Ck-Chrr_

* * *

**_b) APPLE OF DISCORD_**

_Her heart's bloodstained egg  
we didn't handle with care  
it's broken and bleeding _

Ela estava deitada de bruços no chão.

O vestido amarelo mal conseguia cobrí-la, e seus cabelos estavam espalhados ao redor do rosto sem expressão. Parecia que ela nem ao menos tinha consciência das lágrimas escorrendo-lhe pelas bochechas.

Tom-que-não-era-Tom estava deitado ao seu lado, com um dos braços em sua cintura e encarando os olhos castanhos desfocados.

De fato, ele próprio estava tão perdido que não ouviu a porta se abrindo, e a figura negra aproximar-se sorrateira de suas costas e cortar seu pescoço sem piedade.

Em silêncio, sem violência, sem palavras, sem perda de tempo.

Apenas a dor espalhando-se como néctar carmesim pelo chão, o homem-cobra sem qualquer vestígio do garoto contorcendo-se enquanto o sangue tingia as pedras frias ao redor.

Mesmo quando sentiu o líquido quente tocar seu rosto e impregnar-se em seus cabelos, Ginny não se mexeu.

Seus olhos continuaram perdidos, e ela mal prestou atenção ao Tom-de-Mentira desfalecendo ao seu lado. Em seus dedos de mármore, pousados displicentemente à frente dos olhos, ela via as manchas rubras se formando, cada vez maiores, lentamente... E era quase como uma canção.

Alguma coisa estava acontecendo ao redor. Algo como luzes e mágica, mas observar o vermelho corrompendo o branco de suas mãos era muito mais interessante.

Sem que ela percebesse, alguém estava fazendo com que se sentasse, e ela só levantou os olhos quando suas mãos foram tocadas delicadamente, sendo abrigadas nas de seu companheiro.

E quando os olhos castanhos encontraram as esmeraldas à sua frente, finalmente conseguiram entrar em foco e ela murmurou, com a voz de sua Eu-de-Sonhos:

-- Seus olhos... -- ela ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo, e os lábios à sua frente se mecheram, mas ela não ouvia nada além dos gritos de terror em sua mente. -- Eles não estão mais vermelhos. -- ela piscou algumas vezes, a verdade penetrando em sua mente, e com um sorriso radiante, sentindo-se leve pela primeira vez em anos, ela abraçou-se a ele. -- Eu sabia que você voltaria. Eu sabia, eu sabia, eu sabia...

-- Ginny, é claro que...

-- Eu amo você. Oh, Tom, _eu amo você_!

---

-- Ginny?

-- Não me toque.

Ela afastou os dedos hesitantes dele, que se aproximavam de seu ombro, sem desviar os olhos da parede.

Ele suspirou e deixou a mão cair sobre os próprios joelhos, olhando-a nos olhos, e ela sabia que ele a encarava sem precisar olhá-lo de volta.

-- Nós não podemos ir.

Ela não disse nada. Os raios tímidos do sol de inverno entravam pela janela; ela sempre sonhara com uma tempestade em seu funeral.

-- Eu sei o quanto isso provavelmente significa para você, mas...

Um pássaro atravessou o caminho da luz brevemente, e Ginny acompanhou sua sombra no assoalho de madeira. Apenas pelo formato de suas asas em movimento, ela talvez nunca conseguisse adivinhar que aquela sombra pertencia a um pássaro, não soubesse ela previamente.

-- Mas entenda que não depende de nós.

Ela se perguntava se havia algum padrão nas formas criadas pelas deformações das sombras pelo Sol. Os raiosatravessando cortinas de seda-quase-transparente lembravam-na dos cabelos dele, às vezes.

-- Fale comigo.

Ela desviou os olhos do contorno da janela no assoalho, formado pela luz, até que encontrou seus próprios olhos refletidos no chão. Há tanto tempo aquele reflexo não era mais o seu...

-- Você não tem idéia do quanto vocês dois são parecidos, não é? -- ela ouviu a própria voz baixa e delicada deixando seus lábios, e quis derrubar a terra do vaso em cima do rosto de boneca encarando-a do chão.

-- Por favor, não me faça passar por isso de novo. Nós já tivemos essa conversa.

Ela fechou os olhos e pensou em dizer-lhe que o que ela_realmente_ queria que ele etendesse era que ela não se referia aos cabelos negros, nem aos olhos que pareciam tão _vivos_... Ela se referia a ele, a ele como um todo e à sua alma refletida em suas palavras impensadas; ele nunca saberia, nunca saberia o quanto ela amara Tom Riddle ao ver Harry Potter dentro dele, e ele nunca saberia o quanto ela padecera ao perceber que Harry era nada mais que um pálido reflexo de Tom.

Ela se lembrava de ter apenas doze anos, mas como ela ansiara pelo toque macio das mãos de Tom novamente acariciando seus obros nus, e oh, como lhe doera ao ver que mãos pequenas de apanhador de quadribol nunca lhe satisfariam.

Ah, ela poderia contar-lhe _tanta_ coisa... Mas de repente ela estava cansada demais para falar.

-- Estou com frio.

-- Ginny...

-- Traga um cobertor.

-- Ginny, ouça...

-- Harry... -- ela olhou-o nos olhos, o mais fundo que conseguiu. -- Por favor.

Ele pareceu assustado por um momento ao encontro dos olhos dela com os seus, mas encarou-a de volta com a mesma persistência.

-- Traga um cobertor para mim.

Harry levantou-se sem dizer palavra e rumou até o guarda-roupas. A porta velha soltou um rangido típido de tudo o mais na Toca, e ela não o olhou ao receber o cobertor de suas mãos.

-- Não me faça.. Não nos faça perder você.

Ela abriu o cobertor flanelado e jogou-o sobre os ombros, abraçando-se e sentindo o calor bem-vindo.

-- Conte o que aconteceu entre vocês. Eu... eu perguntei a Draco, mas ele não me diz nada, e.. Ginny, eu...

-- Eu deveria estar lá.

--_Eu_ deveria estar lá. Eu deveria...

-- Não podem julgá-lo e acusá-lo e condená-lo por crimes infligidos a mim sem o meu testemunho.

-- O que ele _fez_ a você?

-- Eu deveria estar lá.

-- Por que você não...

Ela voltou-se para ele novamente, e ele calou-se com o peso que sua expressão carregava. Pelo modo como seus olhos brilhavam, ela diria que ele já ouvira as palavras antes mesmo de elas deixarem seus lábios.

-- Você já me perdeu há tempos.

---

_and we can never repair_

_---_

Lucius Malfoy. Lucius M-a-l-f-o-y. Temido mais que respeitado, odiado por muitos, amado por poucos. Tudo porcaria sem valor, agora. A ele era oferecida a mesma sala que a um qualquer, e os lábios que haviam se selar-se aos seus dentro de uma hora, sessenta minutos, três mil e seicentos segundos não seriam mais doces que aqueles tocados por um assassino qualquer de quinta categoria.

Lucius _Malfoy_. Devia-se admitir que de uma maneira ou de outra fizera-se conhecido e poderia agora partir para o mais completo esquecimento como alguém _notável_. Oh, Lucius Malfoy e seus últimos Três Mil Quinhentos e Vinte e Três Segundos de Consciência a serem passados sozinho.

Supunha que deveria sentir algo de antecipação e nervosismo dado o futuro incerto a desdobrar-se a cada tique do relógio, mas, _sinceramente_, de que valiam análises profundas da imúndicie na parede e do colchão de má qualidade em que se sentava? Uma vez que seconsidera toda e qualquer escapatória como nula, os problemas convertem-se todos em equações cuja resposta aponta sempre pra o mesmo beco sem saída, onde o palhaço que é seu destino sorri-lhe ironicamente: "Teu futuro a ti há de ser roubado por mãos tão indignas quanto as tuas e depois de tudo, perdeste mais do que ganhaste e ela é tão tua quanto nunca".

Lucius Malfoy. Três Mil Quinhentos e Treze Segundos para o fatídico _gran finale_ de sua epopéia.

Oh, sim, ele com certeza desejaria que pudesse ser agora.

---

Uma lufada do vento, as cortinas enfunando-se, um copo caindo no chão e o mundo silenciou antes que ela pudesse ouvir seus cacos se partindo. O vidro comum espalhava-se por toda parte aos seus pés, misturando-se com a água cristalina que infiltrava-se lentamente pelo assoalho de madeira esfregada. Seus joelhos cederam e ela viu-se estendendo a mão para se firmar no chão e o vermelho de seu sangue lentamente colorindo as gotículas de água.

As vozes ao redor eram todas um zunido indistinguível. Piscou, e ao abrir os olhos o zunido tornara-se o perfurante som das asas de diversos besouros negros contra seus ouvidos, ela sentia a brisa vinda de dezenas de árvores banhadas pela lua ao seu redor, e por toda parte o calor pegajoso do petróleo escorrendo por seus braços, entrando em suas narinas, cegando-lhe e tudo o que via eram os minúsculos cortes abrindo-se na palma de sua mão, o vermelho e o translúcido misturando-se sem nunca chegarem a ser um só.

-- Eu estou me afogando...

-- _Ginny? Ginny, o que você disse? Ginny, olhe para mim!_

Sua floresta de meia-noite foi derretendo como gelo tornando-se plasma, engolfando-a em uma nova lufada -- a janela aberta e as cortinas cantando com o vento --, e ela agora via-se deitada imóvel, a noite sussurrando em seus ouvidos e os raios de sol entrando pela janela, vermes rastejando por sua pele encerada e a mão de Harry levantando a sua e estancando o sangue com um pano velho.

-- Eu não consigo respirar...

-- _Ginny, OLHE PARA MIM!_

Sentiu uma pontada aguda na nuca quando seu corpo tombou para trás, batendo na escrivaninha e atingindo o chão pesadamente. Estava em uma caverna agora, e as asas dos morcegos misturadas aos estalos dos insetos e larvas colidindo sobre seu corpo eram sua doce sinfonia. Os vermes cobriam-na quase que por inteiro agora, e apenas seu rosto estava livre, olhando para o céu pela estreita abertura caverna, e a Lua sorrindo lá de cima confundia-se com o rosto dele debruçado sobre o seu.

-- _Ginny! Ginny!_

Ela fechou os olhos lentamente, deixando-se ser consumida pela podridão, sentindo a pele decomposta em seus braços e torço começar a ser devorada implacavelmente, com um sorriso sereno enquanto sentia sua cabeça rodar, rodar rodar... Sua mão agarrou a nuca dele, içando seu corpo repentinamente para cima, a Lua havia sumido e ela não conseguia mais enxergar com as pálpebras placidamente fechadas, tudo o que ele viu foram suas enormes pupilas perdidas em sonho, os vermes invadiam sua boca e desciam por sua garganta agora, e os olhos dele estavam lá, ela gritou mas as larvas engoliram o grito que só ele ouviu -- "_Tom!_"--, e a última coisa que sentiu foram seus lábios indo de encontro aos dele, que se confundiam com o rastejar das minúsculas aranhas, antes que tudo silenciasse.

_---_

_"Queria que você estivesse aqui. Queria que você estivesse aqui. Eu preciso de você aqui. Queria que você estivesse a..."_

---

Oh, apenas um pouco de flashback da pior classe antes que todas as memórias lhe sejam roubadas. Ele gostava de se perder em pensamento e imaginar o que seria de si mesmo _depois_. Iria desaparecer sem deixar resquícios, tornando-se de fato uma concha vazia? Ou apenas as funções motoras lhe seriam privadas, estando para sempre confinado na pior das prisões, que seria sua própria mente?

Mas, filosofias baratas à parte, ele apenas queria lembrar-se dela por mais alguns instantes.

Um de seus momentos favoritos acontecera apenas alguns dias antes da fatal separação. Este era um daqueles que ela nunca se lembraria depois, com ou sem feitiços envolvidos.

Ele havia limpado tudo e deixado tudo perfeito e arrumado para ela, e até mesmo conjurara um vaso do cristal mais límpido com dois crisântemos solitários a observá-los.

Ela dormia em seu peito, com os dedos apertando levemente os botões de seu colete, como ela sempre fazia. Apesar de tudo, quando dormia ela parecia apenas uma garotinha, e ele divertia-se transfigurando suas vestes deploráveis em vestidos delicados que lhe fizessem jus. Naquele dia em especial, ela trajava um rodado amarelo, até os joelhos, e os cabelos caíam-lhe livres pelas costas, misturando-se com o tom do tecido.

"_Eu vou tirar você daqui_.", ele disse, mais para si mesmo do que para ela. "_Nós poderemos fugir, eu tenho dinheiro suficiente para que nós possamos desaparecer, e tudo ficará para trás e seremos apenas você e eu, você e eu_."

E era aí que vinha sua memória mais especial: ela abrira os olhos sonolentos e levantara-se preguiçosamente, estendendo uma das mãos para acariciar seu rosto e murmurando: "_Só você e eu._", e selara seus lábios em um beijo casto, com os crisântemos ao fundo e uma doçura nunca antes por ele experimentada.

O que se desenrolara em seguida fora a única vez que se lembrava de ter perdido o controle completamente. Os olhos dela se arregalaram e ela afastou-se assustada, recuando desajeitada e derrubando o vaso no caminho, fazendo o cristal despedaçar-se e espirrando gotas de água no vestido novo.

Ele levantou-se resignado, pronto para realizar o feitiço para desaparecer com as flores e o cristal quebrado, ignorando a dor latente que sentia a cada vez que mais um dos Estupendos Feitiços da Memória de Lorde Voldemort se faziam notar.

Mas a voz dela foi mais rápida: "_Eu odeio você_."

Ele fechou os olhos e deu-lhe as costas, caminhando lentamente para a parede.

"_Você me odeia_." ele murmurou, e em seguida bateu o punho fechado contra a parede. "_Você me odeia!_"

Caminhou em passos largos na direção dela, que se encolheu contra a parede, mas abaixou-se no lugar onde o cristal quebrado jazia no chão epegou as duas flores, não se importando com os cacos perfurando a palma de sua mão.

"_Eu trouxe flores!_", ele jogou-as em cima dela, as gotas de água criando mais manchas escuras no vestido. "_Mas você me odeia!_"

Ela apertou as flores de encontro ao peito, abaixando a cabeça e ele não percebeu, ou preferiu não perceber, que ela estava chorando.

"_Acredito que eu deva apenas agradecer, afinal você é a única coisa com a qual tenho ocupado minha existência medíocre nos últimos meses, e devo dizer que tenho certeza que a atitude de odiar-me é a mais acertada possível, uma vez que todos sabemos o quão abominável eu sou! Oh, é claro! A senhorita está absolumente correta, Senhorita Weasley, e devemos ambos ser gratos por isso: a senhorita pela sua sanidade mental e eu por achar um modo de perder a minha!_"

Ele só percebeu que ela havia levantado ao sentí-la chocando-se contra seu peito, apertando os crisântemos cujas pétalas lhe tocavam o rosto e afundando-o em suas vestes.

"_Pare! Desculpe, eu..._"

Ele fechou os olhos em muda aceitação, e levantou as mãos para acariciar-lhe os braços.

"_Você não se lembra._"

Mil Setecentos e Oitenta e Dois Segundos.

---

A respeito de como saíra de casa, ela não fazia idéia. Mas agora, parada em frente à porta do Ministério, não havia como negar que estava ali por uma razão: ele seria tomado pelos dementadores e ela_ precisava_ vê-lo antes que acontecesse. Precisava.

Nada era muito claro.

Ele fora julgado por centenas de assassinatos, traição, torturas, tanta, tanta coisa... Mas ela sabia que o que tornara impossível sua salvação fora o estupro e abuso de Ginevra Weasley -- pedofilia e desrespeito a seu corpo, os crimes mais imundos que excluíam qualquer possibilidade de redenção, a despeito de quem era e de todo o peso de sua reputação.

Ao tentar se lembrar dos meses que passara aprisionada nas masmorras do tão chamado "lado das Trevas" daquela guerra, ela tinha a certeza fria e alucinante de que fora violada e corrompida _sim_, mas ao sentir a ânsia e o nojo de sua própria pele, em momento algum era a imagem de Lucius que estava imprimida em suas pálpebras.

Lucius era conforto e segurança, e há muito Lucius deixara de ser _Lucius Malfoy_.

Ela não saberia dizer o que ele era para ela, agora. Sabia que precisava vê-lo, sabia que precisava olhá-lo nos olhos uma última vez antes que ele partisse para sempre.

Para sempre lhe era tão vago. De fato, conforme caminhava pelos corredores do Ministério, procurando a sala em que ele estaria sem nenhum padrão lógico justificável, via as paredes brancas como que encarando-a e fazendo a dúvida surgir no fundo de sua consciência...

...Quem era Lucius?

---

Mil Quinhentos e Noventa e Oito.

Mil Quinhentos e Noventa e Sete.

Mil Quinhentos e Noventa e Seis.

Quando não há mais esperança, a morte não parece nem de longe tão terrível assim.

_---_

_Quem era Lucius?_

Comensal da Morte, servo de Voldemort, aquele que lhe alimentara durante seu cativeiro, mas... até onde seus sonhos estavam contaminando a realidade? Até que ponto poderia-se acreditar em seus delírios, e até que ponto eram eles, de fato, delírio?

Quantos dos toques das mãos de Lucius Malfoy sobre sua pele haviam deixado como impressão mais do que um vago devaneio?

Quando Lucius Malfoy iria sequer querer..._ tocá-la_?

---

Mil Duzentos e Trinta e Três Segundos.

Em meio à neblina, ela era o único farol, e partira.

---

-- O que você está fazendo aqui?

-- ...Desculpe, eu só..

-- Oh, meu Deus! _Ginevra_ Weasley?

-- Não, eu..

-- Você não deveria estar em casa? Oh, tudo o que fizeram a você, querida, aquele imundo, sujo, _sujo_, Malfoy...

Aquele imundo Lucius Malfoy.

---

Mil Cento e Noventa e Sete, porta rangendo, alguém errou nas contas.

-- _Ginevra Weasley_? Ginny Weasley está aqui? 

-- Sim, bem aqui.

-- O que você faz aqui, menina?

-- Nada, eu já estava...

-- Devemos chamar o pai?

-- Não, por favor, eu...

-- Absolutamente, se ao menos...

---

A mão decrépita apertava sua nuca, e ele podia sentir o hálito podre e frio lambendo sua boca.

Fechou os olhos e preparou-se para o tão adiado término de seu história. Em suas pálpebras viu seus próprios olhos nebulosos espelhados, mas é claro que não eram seus.

Draco sorriu como raramente sorrira em seus quase vinte anos, e Narcissa abraçava-o, apoiando o queixo em seu ombro e sorrindo também. Seus lábios formaram as palavras "_Vinte e cinco anos, Lucius_.", mas ele não ouviu som algum. Seu corpo todo congelava, e a boca rasgada do dementador sem nunca realmente tocar a sua sugava todo o ar de seus pulmões e algo muito mais profundo.

Narcissa fechou os olhos e soprou-lhe um beijo, que saiu voando com uma rajada de vento misturado à magnólias tão brancas quanto sua pele. Draco pegou uma das mãos da mãe, pousada em seu ombro, e beijou suas costas; seus lábios sopraram "_amo você, papai_", e Lucius sentia-se tentar gritar, mas o dementador debruçado sobre ele tornava o mero pensamento inconcebível, e ele queria correr para o filho e tomar ambos nos braços, "_amo vocês também, Deus, eu os amo tanto, tanto..."_

Mas seu corpo estava preso, e sua alma lentamento indo embora, ele nada pôde fazer mesmo quando lágrimas sangrentas começaram a escorrer dos olhos dos dois, e dos cantos de suas bocas, de seus pescoços e de toda parte... Narcissa chorava descontroladamente agora, segurando o corpo agonizante de Draco em seus braços, e a mente de Lucius gritava a plenos pulmões conforme as figuras explodiam em chamas, e não havia mais nada a olhar a não ser a caveira de Narcissa abraçada a uma figura disforme, as labaredas engolindo os dois...

-- _PARE AGORA MESMO!_ -- era quase a voz de Draco.

E uma explosão de luz juntou-se às chamas em seus sonhos...

---

-- Se ao menos o desgraçado fosse ter o que merece.

-- O que você quer dizer? Ele será beijado, já deve ter acontecido...

-- Oh, você ainda não ficou sabendo? A sentença foi revista! Acho um absurdo, dizem que tem alguma coisa a ver com testemunhas recém ouvidas, Draco Malfoy entre elas, oh, poupe-me, é tão obviamente apenas mais um dos subornos ridículos da famíli..

Mas Ginny já estava correndo para longe dali.

---

Ele caminhava sem se dar conta dos próprios passos, o braço em torno dos ombros de Draco.

-- Mamãe está mais adiante.

-- Draco... por quê?

O filho parou e olhou-o nos olhos, Lucius espelhando o olhar como sempre fazia.

-- Estou arriscando.

Os dois continuaram a andar, e conforme os corredores intermináveis iam passando, as vozes iam crescendo e o movimento aumentando, Lucius percebeu a sala principal fazendo-se visível logo a frente, e Narcissa esperando ao lado da ridícula fonte restaurada.

Adentrou a sala com Draco, e enquanto rumavam para Narcissa, seu olhar foi atraído para uma das portas laterais, por onde Ginny passava. De princípio achou que fosse apenas mais alguma de suas alucinações, mas o modo como seus olhares se encontraram por não mais que um breve instante, e ela deteve seus passos para encará-lo de maneira a dar-lhe a certeza de que era ela, realmente ela, foi o suficiente para convencê-lo do contrário.

Ginny.

Nos anos que se seguiram, ele nunca seria capaz de afirmar com certeza quem dos dois desviou os olhos primeiro.

**_:.fim_**

* * *

**Agradecimentos genéricos: **

**Engely-Dark: **Bem, Draco e Lucius e eles sempre foram meus preferidos XD Não sei se era isso que você esperava, maaas...

**Anita: **Não sei porque tive a impressão que você não leu a fic XDD Mas eu não abandonei Abracadabra, apenas digamos que andei meio problemática esses tempos, mas o próximo capítulo já está quase pronto. Férias, enfim.

**Vivian Malfoy: **Bom, acho que não tinha como a Ginny gostar do beijo do Voldie, né? Que legal que tanta gente gostou da idéia de Lucius/Ginny, eu estava prevendo o contrário XD Escreva sua fic sim, e me mande depois!

**CeLaH: **Olha, vou falar pra você que eu filosofei no comentário dos pães de queijo por um BOM tempo e AINDA não entendi!

**EngelyMalfoy: **Você é a mesma Engely ali de cima? Fiquei em dúvida então coloquei de novo XD Demorei mesmo, sem desculpas esfarrapadas pra oferecer, desculpe!

**Nika-chan: **...Obrigada! Eu acho... O.o

* * *

**N/A: **Bem, estou pensando em postar uma versão da história inteira como uma one-shot, que era o projeto inicial, mas caso a coisa não se concretize, já fica aqui meu agradecimento pra todo mundo que leu, vai ler, me incentivou, vocês pessoas que eu amo e sabem quem são, enfim, toda aquela babaquice que todo mundo já está cansado de ler. XD 


End file.
